<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful in Your Eyes by BunnyJimmyBearBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568574">Beautiful in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi'>BunnyJimmyBearBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Futanari, Futanari Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is Desperate, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, made-up magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier loves Geralt, but is afraid he’s not what the witcher wants. Geralt loves the bard, but hides his feelings so Jaskier won’t get hurt. A crazy match-making mage steps in and makes things interesting, forcing the two to face their feelings and fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dandelion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I wanted to contribute to the wonderful ship of Jaskier and Geralt, but didn’t want to repeat what’s been done so well by so many others. Futanari is a kink of mine, though this is far from traditional futa usage, but I have yet to see it in any form in the Geraskier fanfiction I’ve read, so here we are. #SorryNotSorry </p><p>Also I’ve only seen the Netflix show, so I’m not all knowledgeable about the world. Please forgive the made-up magic and new characters.</p><p>Lastly, this is only the second story I’ve written in years, I’m quite rusty, sorry if it’s rough. I hope it’s still enjoyable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grand hall of Lord Theodorde Liteff was full to the brim, much like the revelers inhabiting the hall were near bursting of ale and wine. The lord of the manor reclined his lanky body in an opulent high-backed chair behind a long table at the end of the room, a crystal wine glass dangling loosely in his long fingers. His short black hair was slicked back and neatly groomed. His dark green eyes sparkled with mirth, thoroughly enjoying the festivities.</p><p>Beside him sat Elloma, his lady and love. Her long blond hair was pulled into many braids, her sharp face turned toward the bard, who was currently belting out a bawdy song that had many dancing lightly on their feet. Jaskier’s clothes were in bright shades of red and blue. The blue cloth highlighted his dazzling blue eyes. The mess of brown curls atop his head bobbed as he danced across tables, his energy feeding off the crowd just as much as the crowd fed off him. Elloma turned her head and smiled at her lord, her pale hazel eyes full of warmth, before looking around the room, watching everyone having a grand time. Everyone except the witcher.</p><p>Geralt stood stiffly next to a column, scanning the grand hall for threats and danger with his cat-like amber eyes. The clothes he wore were not of his choosing, though thankfully Jaskier had chosen more muted colors this time. His white hair was pulled partially back as normal, though there was a blue ribbon as the tie instead of his normal leather one.</p><p>He growled low. He didn’t want to be there and he hadn’t given in to Jaskier’s pleading easily, but he had ultimately agreed to it as they needed the coin. Lord Liteff had been willing to overpay for Jaskier’s services, give them free room and board not only for both of them, but for Roach as well. Winter had been especially cold this year and it seemed the cold had driven the monsters to hibernation or at least to warmer climates. Geralt hadn’t had any work in two weeks.</p><p>Elloma didn’t let her eyes linger on the witcher, afraid he would sense her watching him. She hadn’t been sure he’d come, but her sources had assured her that wherever the bard went, the witcher was by his side. This seemed to be true. She was anxious and a bit giddy at the thought of her plans coming to fruition. <em>I can feel the connection between them! I can’t wait to play my magic.</em></p><p>Jaskier finished his song on a high note, strumming his lute furiously. He cut off his voice and playing in the same moment, a hush coming across the crowd as the final note hung in the air for a moment before thunderous applause broke out. Grinning broadly, the bard bowed and waved to everyone around him. <em>Ah, they love me, they truly love me!</em> As he lifted his lute once more and took a deep breath, everyone went still and turned toward the head table. Curious, Jaskier turned, as did Geralt.</p><p>Elloma stood, her golden gown billowing around her voluptuous body, as she swept her hand out, towards Jaskier, “Bard, come here.”</p><p>Jaskier faltered for only a moment, giddy at the prospect of such a beautiful woman wanting him, before dashing over to her and bowing deeply. “How may I pleasure you, my lady?”</p><p>Geralt winced at Jaskier’s choice of words, especially with the lord sitting right next to his lady. <em>He’ll get himself killed one day</em>, he thought furiously, <em>and I won’t be able to protect him</em>.</p><p>Lord Liteff smiled and stood. “Bard,” the lord’s voice was a deep baritone, one that could be used to threaten, but currently held a hint of amusement. “It would please us if you would give us a private performance tonight.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened slightly and glared at Jaskier’s back, a low growled, “Fuck,” escaped his lips.</p><p>Jaskier slowly rose from his bow, his heart thundering in his chest. <em>A beautiful woman and her handsome husband</em>, he mused as he nodded. “Of course, my lord and lady.”</p><p>Smiling, Elloma projected her voice across the room, “Guests, please continue your revelry! Enjoy yourselves!”</p><p>The crowd cheered. From where he stood, Geralt could hear some of them whisper words of jealousy, as if they had hoped to be picked. But the chatter soon turned to other topics as more food and drink was consumed.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t even glance back at Geralt as he followed his consorts for the night. Geralt growled, his fists clenching as Elloma draped one arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and Lord Liteff grabbed Jaskier’s ass. Geralt wanted to run after them and claim what was his!</p><p><em>His?</em> Geralt shook his head, tamping down the thoughts and feelings that he wouldn’t name, would never acknowledge.</p><p>Before leaving through a side door, Elloma glanced over her shoulder to see Geralt storming out the main doors of the hall. She smirked. <em>Don’t worry, dear witcher, you’ll get to enjoy your bard, once I’m done with him.</em></p><p>---</p><p>The lord, lady and bard stumbled through a door into a grand bedroom, bedecked with fineries from floor to ceiling. The bed was the largest one ever, or at least the largest Jaskier had ever seen. Though he was a bit distracted at the moment, kissing lord what’s-his-name. The lord was running his hands up and down the slender body of the bard, tangling one up in his brown curls, pulling their faces closer, into a deeper kiss. They ground their hips against each other, the friction feeling both good and a bit painful on their cocks straining to be free from their clothes.</p><p>Elloma watched as the two men rutted against each other. She could watch this for quite some time, but that was not to be, not tonight. She quietly closed of the door.</p><p>“Oh,” moaned the bard as he gasped for breath. <em>This feels good. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a man. Though it doesn’t feel quite right.</em></p><p>“Hmm, no I suppose it wouldn’t be exactly what you’re looking for,” Elloma murmured into his ear as she embraced him from behind.</p><p>“Wha-?” Jaskier blinked, trying to clear his thoughts. <em>Did I say that out loud?</em></p><p>Elloma laughed, kissing the side of his face as she moved around him. “No, you said nothing out loud, but I can read your mind.”</p><p>His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he stared at her. <em>Oh shit, a mage.</em></p><p>Elloma laughed softly while Lord Liteff huffed and pulled away. “Really darling, couldn’t we have a bit more fun with him first?” He raked his gaze up and down Jaskier. “He’s just so scrumptious. I say to hell with the witcher. He’s had plenty of time to take his turn. Now it’s ours.” His eyes darkened as he moved in for another kiss, but Elloma put a hand on his chest and pushed him away from the bard.</p><p>“I’m sorry dear. We’ll get you another playmate. He’s mine.” She slid in between the two men, facing Jaskier.</p><p>Hesitating for a moment, Lord Liteff grumbled, “You always take the good ones.” <em>Cock-blocker</em>, he thought sourly as he broke away and moved to a cabinet full of bottles and glasses. He grabbed one and began pouring drinks.</p><p>Elloma sighed as she muttered, “Sorry dear.”</p><p>Eyes wide, Jaskier asked in a hoarse whisper, “What’s going on?” <em>Oh no, what have I gotten myself into. I didn’t know she was a mage! Geralt’s gonna kill me…</em></p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, my dear bard.” She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, lightly. She pulled back a little, gazing into his eyes. “I want to help you.” She ran her hand down the front of his shirt and cupped his firm erection. “Win your love.”</p><p>He sputtered, trying to form thoughts, which was tough considering how confused he was and still very aroused. But one thought made its way through, loud and clear. <em>I love Geralt!</em></p><p>She giggled. His eyes widened as he realized that she knew. He bit his lip, hard, trying to draw blood and to stop himself from thinking.</p><p>“Oh no, my dear, don’t hurt yourself.” Elloma reached up and ran her fingers across his lips, which involuntarily opened for her. “I already knew, but it’s good to have confirmation.”</p><p>“Here,” Lord Liteff intoned, boredom laced his voice, as he offered each of them a glass of wine. <em>Hmmm… who out there should I invite in?</em></p><p>“Thank you honey. I’ll be done soon and then you can have your fun,” she briefly kissed the lord’s cheek and patted him on the ass before he moved back to the cabinet for his own glass of wine.</p><p>Without thinking, Jaskier took a sip. It was smooth and sweet. He watched the lord and lady also take sips of their glasses. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, what do you intend to do. To… to help me,” his voice squeaked, “Win my love?”</p><p>“Simple,” Elloma smiled. “We’ll make you into his dream lover. Then he won’t be able to refuse you.”</p><p>“Dream lover?” he ran a hand through his hair and frowned. “I mean, I have no idea. He’s a witcher. He doesn’t court. And it’s not like I’m there when he’s,” he cleared his throat, “bedding whores.”</p><p>“But he does bed women. Not men.”</p><p>“I, yes, I assume so. I mean, what I’ve seen of him interacting with people, he’s only ever propositioned women. That I know of.” Jaskier searches his memory, but then stops. “Wait, are you saying you can change my body to look different?”</p><p>“Not only look different, but be different.” Her eyes twinkled as she stalked up to the brunette. “I can give you the body of a woman, with full breasts, rounded ass, curves everywhere and the most important – a woman’s tight heat,” she whispered the last part in his ear as she leaned against him, pressing her chest against his.</p><p>He moaned. “That… that sounds… scary!” He stepped back a bit. “It’s not that I’m not grateful, but I mean, I’ve never been a woman. I’ve been with many women, of course, and I know how to please them. And I’ve been with men, so I know how to please them too. But becoming a woman to please a man? I, uh…” his mind faltered, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Aw, he’s too scared,” the lord teased, a rough edge to his voice. “Can we end this debate and get to fucking?”</p><p>Elloma huffed, scowling at her lover. “No. Now go and find some willing bodies elsewhere. I’ll join you later.” <em>Gah, that man has no patience, though him being a wealthy fuck makes up for that.</em></p><p>Miffed, he turned to the door. “Fine. I’m not saving the red-head for you. He’s mine first.” <em>And then there’s the blonde woman… </em>His smile widened as he opened the door.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as he left, closing the door after him. “Finally. No more distractions.” She took a deep breath. “Now, if you’d like, I can leave you with your cock. Quite a few of my friends have quite enjoyed themselves that way.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! You can do that?” Jaskier slipped a hand down over his throbbing cock. Even with the weird magic potentially happening, he was still very aroused. And keeping himself somewhat intact was a bit reassuring, just in case everything else went sideways. <em>Which this probably will and Geralt will definitely get mad at me, but damn it, I don’t know how else to get through to him!</em></p><p>“He is a bit dense, isn’t he?” she laughed.</p><p>The bard nodded. “He is, but he’s my dense witcher.” He sighed. “Is there a way to undo the magic if this turns out to be a mistake?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s not easy, but it can be done.” She ran her hands over his shoulders.</p><p>Jaskier shuddered at the touch. “What do you get out of this?”</p><p>“I get to see lovers united!” She beamed. <em>And I get a tasty meal out of it</em>. She rubbed her hands together. “Are you ready?”</p><p>He gulped, drained his glass of wine and nodded. “As much as I’m ever going to be.”</p><p>“Good. Now, just take off all your clothes and lay down on the bed,” she murmured as she twisted her hands through the air, streaks of color streaming from her fingers.</p><p>He probably shouldn’t have, but he did as instructed.</p><p>---</p><p>Sleep had eluded him, so Geralt decided to meditate. But that also didn’t work. He was worried about Jaskier getting into trouble; though at least this time it wouldn’t be because of a jealous husband. <em>Hopefully he’s getting a good fuck out of it.</em></p><p>Geralt groaned as his mind started thinking about Jaskier naked between the lord and lady. The bard’s cock buried deep inside the tight wetness of the woman beneath him while a cock slammed into his ass as the man thrust from behind. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>His breathing quickened as he felt his cock enlarge and, though he didn’t want to, his hand moved down, under the waist of his pants and small clothes, to stroke the long length of his member. He wanted to deny himself, knowing it was wrong to release while thinking of his friend, but he couldn’t help himself. He gripped tightly around the base as he used his other hand to thumb the tip, liquid beading from it. Spreading it around with his thumb, he started to drag his slightly moistened hand up and down his shaft. It was still too dry, but he relished the pain as it was his punishment for thinking such base thoughts. He closed his eyes as he moaned softly.</p><p>A sound outside the door made him go still. He slowed his breathing and, letting go of his cock, he hung his right hand off the bed, close to where his swords were. When the door creaked open, the scent of flowered meadows hit him and Geralt knew it was Jaskier. He pulled his hand back under the sheet and used his senses to track the bard’s movements. Since the room had two large beds, Geralt had taken the one farther in. He didn’t expect intruders in such a heavily guarded manor; otherwise he would have taken the one closest to the door. But he, not that he’d admit it out loud, wanted to give Jaskier an easier time sneaking in. Though considering how loud the idiot was moving about, he shouldn’t have bothered.</p><p>Jaskier hiccupped, feeling quite a bit more drunk than he thought he should be, but maybe it was the after effects of the magic. He ran into the side table instead of making it to the bed. Sliding his opened doublet off his shoulders, he aimed to drop it on the table, but it pooled on the floor instead. He shrugged, not caring as much as he usually did, and flopped unceremoniously onto the mattress. He wanted to stay awake to experience the changes, but he was so damn tired. His chest tingled as did the space below his cock. He managed to kick off his boots, but barely dragged his legs and arms under the covers. <em>Gods, I hope this works…</em></p><p>It took only a few moments for the bard’s high-pitched snores to fill the room. Geralt grunted in annoyance and turned his head away. The smell of sex, both male and female was strong on Jaskier. It filled the witcher’s nose, his senses drinking it in. He was still halfway hard from before and his cock quickly filled the rest of the way. He wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t know just how out of it Jaskier was. <em>Fucking bard!</em> His heart was heavy in his chest as he tried to push all thoughts away. Sleep did not come quickly, but it eventually did.</p><p>---</p><p>Sunlight streamed through a slit in the curtains, hitting Jaskier right in the face. He groaned from the brightness of it. He felt itchy and ran a hand under his loose shirt, starting to scratch his skin when a soft and rounded piece of flesh filled his hand. Eyes popping open, he stared down to see two massive mounds clinging to his chest, one of which was being squeezed tentatively by his own hand. It felt so good! <em>Yes! I have tits! Nice ones too!</em></p><p>Eyes widening, he quickly shoved his pants and small clothes down to his ankles and began exploring with both hands. One hand lifted up his hardening cock while the other groped below, through the curled hairs, and found the small opening he was expecting. He ran a finger over the soft folds. A shiver ran up his spine, causing him to close his eyes. He bit his lip so as not to make a sound. He nudged a finger just inside the opening and it was wet, oh so wet! Unable to stop himself, he shoved his finger all the way in. A moan escaped his lips. <em>Oh fuck, this feels wonderful!</em></p><p>The soft moan pierced Geralt’s heated dreams and, for a moment, he thought he was still dreaming, but the smell of a woman’s sex and a soft delicate moan wiped the dream away. <em>Damn Jaskier, inviting someone in at this hour, and while I’m here too!</em></p><p>Geralt sat up and glared over at the bard, but his glare quickly turned to confusion. Jaskier was alone in his bed, obviously pleasuring himself under the covers. Gritting his teeth, the witcher was about to yell when the smell hit him again. It wasn’t his friend’s normal musky scent of lust. It was sweeter, though still similar. <em>Something’s wrong!</em></p><p>Throwing off the covers, he shot to his feet. Clad only in the loose pants he went to bed in, he padded silently over to the other. He peered down and, in the soft morning light, saw that Jaskier’s face was rounder, softer and contained no facial hair. His eyes were screwed tightly shut in pleasure and his lush mouth was reddened and hanging slightly open. Scanning down, he saw two enormous breasts heaving under the loose-fitting shirt and the top of the blanket. With a shaky hand, he reached out and pulled the covers off Jaskier, who startled and screeched in a high pitch.</p><p>One of the bard’s hands flew to feebly cover his large chest while he twisted his midsection to the side in attempt to hide his erection and the other hand that was doing something below. This, however, turned his back to Geralt, revealing a rounded hip and shapely ass.</p><p>“What the fuck did you do?!” Geralt snarled, his hand still gripping the edge of the covers. His eyes roamed up and down the bard’s mostly feminine body, trying to assess the changes. His hair was still short and brown. Eyes still a sparkling blue, though a bit panicked at the moment. Still had his cock; a very long, hard cock. Everything else was just more rounded. His lanky form was now full of soft curves. And his nose told him that there was indeed a very wet and, probably, tight cunt. <em>Fuck! Jaskier looks so fuckable.</em> Geralt deepened the scowl on his face so as not to betray his lurid thoughts.</p><p>Jaskier was frozen by that scowl. <em>Shit. I didn’t think this through, did I? But then when do I ever? How am I going to seduce him now… Wait…</em> He frowned and hissed, his voice a higher tone than usual, “Why do you always assume I did something? Maybe I just woke up this way? And you so rudely interrupted my exploration of this new and wonderful-”</p><p>Pinching the ridge of his nose, the witcher sighed as he tossed the covers back over the bard. “Hmmm.” He stepped away, knowing he needed distance or else he might act on the raging heat coursing through his body. His cock was at full attention and begging him to do wicked things to the now largely female bard. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Gasping with both relief of being out from under that stare, but also saddened by the other man walking away, Jaskier mumbled, “Yeah, I, uh, may have agreed to a spell last night.” He heard a low growl. “But in my defense, I was very drunk, and the lady was quite persuasive. It sounded like a good idea at the time!”</p><p>“For what purpose?!” Geralt spat, still turned away.</p><p>Opening and closing his mouth several times, the bard found himself at a loss for words. <em>I can sweet talk anyone on the continent. Sing flowery words of love. But when it comes to you, I can just never say it. Those three little words. </em>He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ll just, uh, go and see if she can change me back.”</p><p>Spinning around, Geralt was about to say no when his medallion hummed against his chest. He gripped it and warily looked around. The mirror on the wall sparkled and a white light streaked across it. Slowly a scene came into focus.</p><p>The mirror showed a small, but grandly decorated room. Lord Liteff and Elloma were seated at a table, with an impressive spread of food across it. Elloma dabbed the side of her mouth as she smiled, eyes locking with the witcher’s. <em>Ah finally. It’s show time.</em></p><p>Lord Liteff didn’t look up as he continued to eat. <em>Now even my breakfast is interrupted.</em></p><p>Jaskier gaped at the mirror, pulling the covers higher to cover his chest. <em>Shit! How am I going to get out of this mess? I didn’t even get a chance to have fun with this body.</em></p><p>After a moment, Elloma spoke, “Now whatever seems to be the problem?”</p><p>His hands curling into fists, Geralt spat out. “What have you done to him?”</p><p>“Oh?” the woman raised an eyebrow. “I just gave him what he wanted.” Her gaze shifted to the bard, taking in his disheveled appearance, huddling under the blankets.</p><p>Jaskier looked down and mumbled, “I… It’s not.” A red blush covered his face. <em>Not completely. Oh who am I kidding? I wanted this, but just not how it’s turning out.</em></p><p>“Hmf, well this won’t do.” Lord Liteff glared up into the mirror. “My darling spent a considerable amount of time and energy giving you what you said you wanted and you don’t even…”</p><p>“Hush, dear,” she shushed him. “That’s not helping.”</p><p>He ducked his head, grumbling, “Yes, darling.” He sighed. <em>I just can’t win. Should have stayed in bed with the redhead. </em></p><p>Elloma stood and walked around the table, becoming larger in the mirror’s view. Geralt tensed, but the woman just smiled at him and held up her hands in peace. “I mean you no harm witcher. I was merely trying to help your, hmmm, friend. Contrary to what you think, we did not have sex with Jaskier last night.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.</p><p>The lord chuckled and spoke under his breath, “Not that I didn’t want to.”</p><p>Without looking back, she admonished, “Hush now dear. Eat your food.” He grumbled but obediently did as she said. She smiled at Jaskier. “You, my dear bard, are just the sweetest and I couldn’t resist trying to help you find happiness by giving you the body you thought your love would, well, love.”</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes at her, sensing she was picking her words carefully. The sour smell of fear entered his nose and he looked over at Jaskier, who was wringing his hands. <em>Soft, silky hands that would feel so good on my body.</em> Pushing those thoughts down, he tried hard not to think about who Jaskier loved so much to cavort with such powerful and dangerous magic. He growled, “Mage.”</p><p>Elloma just smiled at him. “Hmm, yes, but I do find mages so tiring and, well, crazy. I try to avoid associating with them.” Mirth danced in her eyes, but Geralt failed to find her words funny and continued to stare at her.</p><p>“Undo it,” he demanded.</p><p>“Oh, I wish I could, but I can’t.” She tried to hide her smile.</p><p>“But you know how. Tell us.” He took a menacing step forward.</p><p>She sighed, unaffected by his useless threat. “Really? That’s too bad, since he did it all for you.”</p><p>Geralt stopped breathing. He was stunned. <em>For me?</em> From deep inside rose the thoughts he tried to keep buried. He always relished how much attention the bard had lavished on him, but he dared not act on his feelings and ruin their friendship. <em>But do friends rub chamomile oil on each other?</em></p><p>Jaskier cringed and cried, “Why did you have to say that! I was drunk last night, obviously not in my right mind!” His head dropped in his hands as he started crying in earnest. <em>Oh fuck! Why am I crying? I feel so helpless. Stupid female body. No wonder women cry so much. How the hell do I handle all these feelings!</em></p><p>Hearing Jaskier crying broke something in the witcher’s heart. <em>How could I have been so cruel? I’ve pushed Jaskier to such lengths as to change his body. But this new body isn’t what I want. Sure, it’s attractive and I can think of all sorts of interesting positions. But I… want Jaskier. The lanky, soft man who is often clumsy, but knows how to sing and play, bringing a crowd to whatever emotion he wants.</em></p><p>Geralt softened his gaze as he looked at his weeping bard. He turned to the mage. “Tell me how to undo it.”</p><p>Elloma’s eyes gazed at him knowingly. <em>Yes, I have him hooked.</em> She sighed as she spoke, “I would say it’s simple, but you know, magic, well, it never is.”</p><p>“Get on with it,” he growled.</p><p>She cleared her throat and a blush crept up on her face. “Well, you, as the one he loves, have to release your seed into his three holes and then he has to release his seed deep inside you.”</p><p>Lord Liteff choked on his food and snapped his head up to look at the back of Elloma, then his eyes slid to the men in the mirror. <em>Shit, no wonder the spell took so much time.</em></p><p>Jaskier gasped and bit his lip, face still buried in his hands, but the tears lessened as he thought about what they had to do. <em>Oh damn, that sounds like heaven… but if we do that, I’ll lose this body, and I’ll lose Geralt.</em></p><p>The witcher’s brain was almost completely blank as he tried to process what she said. All he could think of was what he needed to do to help Jaskier. <em>Fuck. I want to do it. </em>His body felt hot. Hotter than he’d ever felt before. Still, he hesitated. <em>Is this the right thing to do? I’m not supposed to get attached…</em></p><p>“Well, if you’re not going to do it,” Lord Liteff mused, a hungry glint in his eyes, “I’d be very happy to take her off your hands, witcher.” <em>Yes, I finally get my chance with the bard, and in a much better shape.</em></p><p><em>He’s mine!</em> The words swirled in his mind, but did not leave his lips. Geralt growled as he stormed towards the mirror and punched it, glass shattering to the floor. The magic went with it, the scene of the lord and lady only remaining a few moments in the shattering glass. By the time it all settled on the floor, quiet reigned in the room.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes were wide and he stuttered, “G-Geralt. W-why did you-”</p><p>“I hate mages!” Geralt huffed as he whirled around, his intense gaze catching the bard’s.</p><p>For a moment, Jaskier forgot to breathe with those sun-kissed eyes boring into his. With a gasp, he mumbled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think this through.”</p><p>“That’s the problem! You never do!” the witcher snarled in frustration.</p><p>He glared up at Geralt. “I’m sorry I’m such a bother to you!” Tears began to form in his eyes again, but he did his damnedest to hold them back.</p><p>Geralt bared his teeth. “You are!” he spat out, though his heart squeezed hard in his chest. <em>Shit, that’s not what I want to say.</em></p><p>Jaskier looked away, his lip trembling as a tear rolled down his face. <em>Why can’t I do anything right?!</em></p><p>Sighing, he mumbled, “You’re not.”</p><p>Jaskier sniffled, looking at Geralt out of the corner of his eye. “I’m not?”</p><p>Running a hand across his face, Geralt took a deep breath as he looked down at Jaskier. “No. I,” he hesitated. “I just don’t understand why you’d want to change yourself, especially for… for someone else.” <em>Why me? I don’t deserve you.</em></p><p>Jaskier turned, searching Geralt’s amber eyes. His voice was soft and lilting, “Because I love you, you fool.”</p><p>Geralt stared into Jaskier’s stunning blue eyes. His heart softened for a moment and he felt like he could drown in the twinkling truth of love. Instead, he pulled himself back from the precipice and started to speak, but Jaskier cut him off.</p><p>Sad laughter escaped Jaskier’s lips. “I don’t expect you to reciprocate. It’s obvious you don’t feel the same. I’m quite the idiot to think you’d want this body. I mean, sure, there are some very fun activities one can do with all of the parts, especially at an orgy.”</p><p>Geralt growled menacingly at the thought of Jaskier pressed between multiple bodies. Bodies that weren’t him.</p><p>Eyebrow raised, Jaskier looked contemplatively up at Geralt. “Look. Let’s just get this over with, change me back and then…” he paused, a pained expression flashed across his face. His voice dropped to a whisper, “Then we go our separate ways.”</p><p>Panic rose in Geralt’s throat. <em>No don’t go</em>, his mind shouted, but he was unable to say it out loud. Unbidden, the old lessons rose, the ones that taught him the Path was a lonely one, to help humanity, but not be part of it.</p><p>To avoid looking at the witcher’s panicked face, no doubt put off by the idea of having to fuck him, Jaskier looked at the side table and noticed a wooden box that had not been there last night. “Oh? What’s this?” Jaskier picked it up.</p><p>“Not yours?” Geralt glanced at it, his mind still racing, struggling to make sense of what he was feeling.</p><p>“No, it’s-” Jaskier gasped as he opened the lid. A blush spread quickly across his sweet face. “Well, that little minx.” He giggled, his voice soft and light. <em>This is definitely going to make things both good and bad.</em></p><p>As Jaskier turned to the box to him, Geralt felt a heat race across his body, maybe even onto his own face. He stared down at a small jar of oil and a smooth metal ring. He understood what the oil was for, but not the ring. Glancing at his own hand, he judged the ring was much larger than what could fit on his finger, but smaller than his wrist. <em>What the hell is that?</em></p><p>“A cock ring!” Jaskier sounded delighted as a joyful laughter spilled from his soft, lush lips. <em>Been a while since I used one of these, especially a magical one. </em>“This will make it much easier to last, though not any less painful. But I suppose that’s my penance for landing us in this situation.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t listen to much of what the bard said as he reached for the ring. He did take note of the silence as he held the ring up. He gazed hungrily down at Jaskier as he ran his finger around the outside of the ring. <em>Fuck. I want to fuck him. There’s nothing wrong with fucking. Right?</em></p><p>Jaskier’s eyes went wide and slowly spread his legs beneath the blanket. Very quickly there was a tenting under the sheets. <em>Even if he doesn’t love me, surely he’ll enjoy fucking. I’ve dreamed of nothing but his big cock for so long. If that’s all I get before I leave…</em></p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt rasped.</p><p>“Yes,” the other breathed, his body shuddering under his witcher’s intense gaze.</p><p>“Let me see,” Geralt all but whispered.</p><p>With both hands, the bard slid the covers down to his knees. It revealed one breast nearly hanging completely out of the top of his shirt. Below, his stiff length was resting against his soft stomach. Unseen were his pants and small clothes still down around his ankles.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened and he swore, “Fuck.” Breathing ragged, he could feel his cock straining in his pants, wanting to be released. Holding the ring between his hands, he reached down and slid his hands down Jaskier’s cock, pushing the ring into place at the base. As he lifted his hands, the ring shrunk slightly, causing the bard to gasp and moan. Geralt looked up at his friend’s face, concerned. <em>I hope it doesn’t hurt him, but it looks like he likes it. I think?</em></p><p>Jaskier’s eyes were closed and he was trying to breathe deeply, trying to slow his racing pulse. His body wanted to writhe in both pleasure and pain. <em>Oh shit that’s tight. And the damn magic tingles.</em></p><p>The witcher held himself back for a moment, his own heart racing. Despite what he kept trying to tell himself, he could feel his body thrumming with need. <em>I just need to focus on the physical. Pleasure him, do what’s needed and it’ll all be okay. Right. Just fill every hole…</em> He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.</p><p>Jaskier’s soft hand cupped Geralt’s cheek.</p><p>Opening his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as Geralt gazed longingly at the bard’s beautiful face mere inches from him.</p><p>“Geralt.” An eyebrow raised questioningly, he ran his thumb over his love’s lips.</p><p>Hesitating only a moment, Geralt opened his mouth and sucked in Jaskier’s thumb. He could taste the salt of his tears, a sweet lilac perfume and, underneath it all, the earthiness that was Jaskier. Woodlands and flowered fields. It was Jaskier’s unique smell and now, finally, he had tasted it. <em>I want more.</em></p><p>Jaskier had closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations of his thumb being sucked. When Geralt growled, his eyes flew open and jaw dropped. The witcher took that moment to claim his mouth, kissing hungrily, deeply. It was a messy kiss, teeth gnashing together, as the two warred with their tongues, trying to dive deep into the other. Geralt won and plunged his tongue deep into the other’s mouth.</p><p>At the same time, he leaned forward onto Jaskier, pushing him back to lie on the bed. The bard succumbed, sighing contently into the other’s mouth. As he covered the bard’s body with his own, the witcher held himself up on one hand so as not to crush the other, but he was unable to stop from grinding into Jaskier’s ringed cock.</p><p>Jaskier broke the kiss with a pained moan. “Geralt!”</p><p><em>Fuck!</em> Geralt moved off the bed. <em>I have to control myself or I’ll mess this up.</em> He growled again as he paced to his bed, trying to get some space to calm himself.</p><p>Moaning softly, the bard massaged his breasts. <em>This feels so good!</em> His head lolled to the side and he caught sight of the bulge in Geralt’s pants. <em>Oooh, yes! I’m finally going to get my mouth on that! </em>He licked his lips and glanced up at his soon-to-be lover’s face.</p><p>Running a hand through his white hair in frustration, he froze when he caught the hungry glint in Jaskier’s eyes.</p><p>The bard slid the covers, his pants and small clothes off him in one swift motion before swinging his shapely legs off the bed. As he stood, he lifted his arms and pulled off his shirt. His breasts bounced a bit as he did. He took a wobbly step forward, smiled and started walking, then sauntering, and finally sashaying towards the gorgeous man he wanted to devour. Running his hands up and down his new shapely form, he groaned at the lust he saw in the witcher’s face. His own desire flamed so brightly, he felt like he was walking through a desert towards an oasis.</p><p>Running his delicate fingers down the other’s chiseled chest, Jaskier sank to the floor, settling into a kneeling position. He deftly unlaced the trousers and slid them down, inch by inch, slowly revealing a long, hard cock that practically lunged towards the bard’s face as it was released from captivity. His eyes roamed back up the scarred muscular body before him, locking his cerulean eyes onto wide golden eyes. He flicked his tongue out and licked the tip, enjoying the salty tang of the wetness that had beaded there.</p><p><em>Fuuuuck.</em> Geralt groaned. Overwhelmed, his knees went weak and he sat heavily on the edge of the bed behind him. He was only vaguely aware of the other tugging his pants off the rest of the way and tossing them aside.</p><p>Smirking, Jaskier crawled closer and sat down again. “Hmmm… You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this.”</p><p>The bard’s voice was a whisper, his breath a smooth caress across Geralt’s cock and it made him shudder. Unable to stop himself, he smiled down, “Then make your dreams come true.”</p><p>Laughter filled Jaskier’s eyes as his tongue darted out again, licking more moisture off the weeping tip. The witcher moaned, which encouraged him to wrap both hands around the thick base as he licked up the bottom of the long length and swallowed the tip, hungrily sucking it in and out of his mouth.</p><p>Geralt gripped the edge of the bed in one hand and tangled his other hand in the soft curled hair in front of him. He tried not to direct, just encourage with soft motions. Jaskier moaned around his cock, even hummed a little tune. But he couldn’t care. It felt so damn good to have the bard’s mouth on him, sliding up and down, tongue swirling around and around, the wet heat enveloping him. He wanted to drown and never come up for air.</p><p>“Jaskier!” he whined as his hips involuntarily whipped forward.</p><p>The kneeling man choked for a moment, but quickly regained control, sucking harder and deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Geralt moaned deep in his chest, unable to hold back as the pressure built. He tried to say something, to warn the other man, but could only whip his hips forward faster.</p><p>Jaskier slid one hand under the witcher’s balls and squeezed as the thick cock hit the back of his throat and stayed there. The release was hot and sudden. Gulping down every last drop, he kept his mouth on the throbbing member until the final shudder.</p><p>Geralt slumped back, releasing his grip on other’s hair. He panted, sweat rolling down his face, as he gazed down at his bard licking his lips. <em>His bard? No, not his…</em></p><p>“Yum, bitter yet so, well, you.” Jaskier giggled. <em>Can’t believe that tasted halfway good, but then this is Geralt. He’s unlike anything else in this world.</em></p><p>The witcher snorted. “Glad you liked it.”</p><p>“I did.” A bright beaming smile lit up the bard’s face.</p><p>As Jaskier stood, Geralt decided to lie back on the bed and try to catch his breath. Not that he needed the time to recover, he was still mostly hard. He just needed to stretch, which he did and his back pop in a few places. He hadn’t realized all the tension he’d been carrying. <em>Maybe it’s not so bad to relax into this. Not the worst thing I’ve experienced, by far.</em></p><p>“Wow...” Jaskier’s eyes went wide, taking in the stretching and how hard his lover’s cock still was. “Are you ready already?” He almost pouted. <em>And here I thought we’d be going at this all day.</em></p><p>Smirking, Geralt nodded as he slanted his eyes towards the bard. He sucked in a breath, catching sight of the other’s ringed, hard member. But what really made him pause was the sweet honeyed smell emanating from between the bard’s legs. Jaskier was, undoubtedly, wet. He pursed his lips before asking, “Aren’t you?”</p><p>Before he could respond, the witcher followed up with, “How would you like me?”</p><p><em>Fuuuck.</em> A shiver ran across Jaskier’s body and he bit his lip. “I, uh, want…” His eyes roamed up and down the other man’s completely naked body.</p><p>Geralt hid a grin, but couldn’t help sliding a hand down his stomach. He watched as his bard’s eyes followed his hand glide down and grip the base of his cock, which was quickly thickening up the rest of the way.</p><p>Jaskier gasped and launched himself onto his witcher’s waist, knocking the hand aside.</p><p>A smile spread across Geralt’s face as the other scrambled to get his legs on either side, but his smile turned into a groan as the bard positioned himself over his throbbing member. Thick juices dripped onto his cock and groin.</p><p>The bard paused. <em>I can do this. Right? I mean, it’s not going to hurt, is it? Oh stupid magic! Am I a virgin? I didn’t think to ask. </em>His eyes went wide, full of desire, but slightly afraid.</p><p>Looking down, Geralt raised his hand and cupped the other’s face. “Go at your pace. I’ll follow your lead. If it hurts, we can stop.”</p><p>Eyes softening and his heart swelling, Jaskier nodded as he reached down and wrapped a hand around the enormous cock below him.</p><p>Doing was different than saying and it took all of Geralt’s willpower not to buck up as his bard put the tip of his cock against his sweet, dripping cunt. Slowly, Jaskier slid down and the tip of him was swallowed by a tight, intense heat. He groaned, closed his eyes and gripped the sheets so as not to grab those rounded hips and force the other down.</p><p>A low moan escaped Jaskier’s lips and then a strangled chuckle, “G-good news! I don’t feel any pa-pain.” He gasped as he glided further down, ever so slowly.</p><p>Geralt was straining not to thrust his hips. All he could do was nod and grunt, biting his lip and drawing blood. The bitter tang helped distract him a little.</p><p>“Fuck,” they moaned in unison when Jaskier was fully seated on Geralt. Heavy breathing was all that filled the room.</p><p>Hands braced on the massive chest below him, Jaskier gazed adoringly down at his witcher. A wild laugh escaped his lips. “I can’t think of anything except how big you are and how full I feel.”</p><p>Opening his eyes, Geralt didn’t bother hiding his grin. “And this is only your second hole.”</p><p>The bard choked and a deep blush covered his face and neck. “Why Geralt, I didn’t think you’d be so crude,” his words cut off as Geralt gently rolled his hips. His eyes closed as he groaned, “Fuuuuck.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” The witcher smiled lazily as he gripped his bard’s hips and bucked up again.</p><p>A gasping moan tore from Jaskier’s throat and he started moving his hips in response, riding and grinding down shamelessly. The bard’s cock bounced against the witcher’s hard abs as the two collided over and over. He snaked a hand around his own cock, trying to reduce the impact. While he needn’t worry about releasing, the ring made him very sensitive.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt murmured. “Ride me with that little cunt of yours.”</p><p>“Shit! You t-talk so dirty!” Jaskier moaned louder and leaned forward, sliding his other hand across his lover’s chest and tweaked one of the hardened nipples, causing the witcher to thrust up with a groan. Smirking, he whispered, “I can play you just as well as any instrument.”</p><p>Geralt grinned back, his bruising grip tightening on the other’s hips and thrusting up in quick sharp movements as his bard rode him hard. Wet slapping sounds filled the air along with their moans. Their battle of words quickly forgotten as they chased their release, a building of pleasure, intense and hot.</p><p>Jaskier screamed and flung his head back as his slick walls clamped down around Geralt’s cock, squeezing him hard, as his orgasm shuddered through his body. Light exploded behind his eyes as he felt multiple waves of pleasure course through him.</p><p>Geralt tried to hold out, to extend the other’s pleasure by continuing to thrust up, but it was too much. He thrust up hard one more time and released deep inside the tight wet heat, pulsing for what seemed like forever.</p><p>As they both panted, coming down from the high, the bard looked down at himself. <em>Huh, I know it’s magic and all, but with how intense that orgasm was, I’m surprised I didn’t release. </em>He opened his mouth to speak, but it took a few tries for his brain to coordinate with his mouth. “I didn’t release.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, the witcher huffed in a gravelly voice, “Sure felt like you did.”</p><p>Blush spread across the other’s face again before he sputter, “No, I mean, my, er, cock didn’t…” he trailed off. He cleared his throat. “The magic must be really strong.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” He gazed down at the cock lying against his lower abdomen, the shiny gold ring snug at the base. Then he looked past and saw where his cock was still hard inside the wet folds. <em>Fuck, I want to do that again! But I can’t be selfish. I need to help him turn back.</em> He shivered at the next thought that ran through his head. <em>I get his ass next and then he’ll be inside me…</em></p><p>A soft giggled escaped Jaskier’s lips as he peered down at his lover. He had felt the shiver.</p><p>With quite the struggle, Geralt tore his eyes up and looked into sparkling azure eyes. “What?” he grunted.</p><p>Smiling into those golden eyes he loved so much, the other man spoke softly. “Your body shook. Are you, um, cold?”</p><p>“I don’t get cold,” he grumbled.</p><p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. “So it was pleasure! Are you, perhaps, oversensitive?”</p><p>Geralt scowled, but couldn’t speak as his bard again tweaked his nipples, causing his hips to buck up into the sweet wet spot.</p><p>The other moaned and contracted around the hard length inside him and started to move his hips. “Mmmm, yes.” <em>Oh fuck, I could do this forever!</em></p><p><em>Shit! I only have one more left in me!</em> Grinding his teeth, the witcher gently grabbed his lover by the waist and lifted him off.</p><p>Jaskier shrieked and glared at the other. “That was uncalled for, you brute! I was enjoying that!”</p><p>Geralt just smiled as he put Jaskier down on the bed as he slid off. “Me too, but contrary to what everyone says, I do not have endless stamina.” He beckoned the shapely man towards him, as he stood by the edge of the bed.</p><p>Cautiously, the bard scooted to him. “What now?” <em>Is he really going to want to do this?</em></p><p>“Now,” the witcher leaned down and whispered in his lover’s ear. “I get the hole I’ve been dreaming about, love.”</p><p>Jaskier gasped. <em>Oh! He does! Yes! Oh wait, what did he say? Dreaming… love?! </em>“Truly.” he asked softly.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat, Geralt nodded. He was trying not to let his emotions stray onto his face, but his mouth had already betrayed his heart. <em>There’s no taking it back now. I’m completely undone.</em></p><p>Jaskier reached up and pulled his lover’s face to his, kissing him softly, tongue dancing across his lips.</p><p>Geralt opened his mouth and let the other in, deep into his mouth, and deep into his heart. Jaskier had always been there, but he hadn’t allowed himself to show, to share what he felt. Now he did and kissed back with all his heart.</p><p>The bard melted into the kiss and moaned. After a moment, he pulled back. “Then take me. However you want.”</p><p>His amber eyes blazing, Geralt stared down at his love. So many thoughts flitted through his mind, but he couldn’t catch a single one. He glanced down at Jaskier’s cock. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“It’s uncomfortable, but you’re making me feel so good that it’s worth it.” He stroked the witcher’s cheek gently.</p><p>Leaning into the caress, he gently placed his large hands on the other’s chest and massaged his breasts. The bard moaned and his eyes fluttered close. “Lay back,” Geralt murmured.</p><p>The bard did as instructed while Geralt reached for the bottle of oil. While his cock was rather drenched in his lover’s sweet juices, he would need to carefully prepare the final hole, especially with how big he was. It hadn’t even gone soft after the second release.</p><p>Jaskier watched with hooded eyes and slowly spread his legs.</p><p>Geralt growled as he kneeled on the bed, staring down at all the soft curves of the feminine body framing the long cock that lay hard against the other’s stomach. Sucking a breath in, he admired the sight. <em>But I can’t wait to see the hairy chest and hard planes of Jaskier, fully naked under me.</em></p><p>He locked eyes with Jaskier as he poured oil on his fingers and reached down between the bard’s legs. He pressed a finger against the small hole, running a fingertip around the rim. He watched the other’s eyes flutter close and his breath hitch. “Ready?” Geralt grunted, hardly able to hold back.</p><p>Nodding vigorously, the bard bit his lip in anticipation. As his lover slowly penetrated his ass with one thick finger, he threw his head back. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh please!”</p><p>Geralt didn’t want to move too quickly, but Jaskier’s hips started to buck. He gently, but firmly pressed one hand on a thigh to stop him from moving. The bard whimpered.</p><p>“Shhh,” the witcher leaned down and softly kissed his love’s lips. “I’ve got you.” He pressed his finger all the way in and slid it almost all the way out. Then he moved it partially in and back out again. Jaskier was whining and thrashing under him. It made him want to pull his hand out and shove his cock in, but he wouldn’t do that to his bard. <em>Not on the first time. Maybe another time.</em> He shoved the thought aside as he added more oil to his fingers and slowly added a second finger, scissoring the hole wider.</p><p>“Yes, yes, oh gods, yes!” Jaskier raised his head, but it quickly fell back to the pillow. He didn’t know what to do with his hands as they continuously grabbed and released the sheets at his sides. His mind was completely blank as all he could feel was his love’s fingers inside him.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt whispered, “Touch your breasts.”</p><p>It took a moment for the words to penetrate his mind, but when they did, Jaskier’s hands flew to his chest and started massaging his breasts, tweaking the nipples. He moaned louder with the added pleasure.</p><p>The witcher growled in satisfaction as he added a third finger.</p><p>Jaskier bucked, resisting the widening. “Fu-fuck! Your fingers are so big! I can’t-”</p><p>“Easy, Jaskier, easy.” He murmured as he stilled his hands, waiting for the other to relax. When the bard finally did, Geralt continued moving his fingers, fucking in and out of Jaskier’s tightest hole. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last on this one, his love was so fucking hot and ready.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier whined. “Now! Fuck me now!” He pleaded as his hips tried to buck up off the bed, but the other’s steady hand kept him down.</p><p>“All right, all right.” He was reluctant to remove his fingers as he didn’t think three was enough. “I’d give my little songbird anything to make him happy.”</p><p>“Hmm… songbird,” the bard sighed, a blissed out smile across his face. <em>I’m his!</em></p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Geralt hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. Rather than dwelling on it, he pulled his fingers out, causing the other to whimper and thrash. Pouring more oil on his cock, he corked the bottle and let it roll to the end of the bed as he wiped his oil-slicked hand on the sheets. His lover stilled as he moved closer, lifting the other’s legs and placing an ankle on each of his shoulders.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened as murmured yesses flew from his mouth.</p><p>Lining up, Geralt pressed the oiled tip of himself against the widened, but still tight hole. At first, it felt like it wouldn’t go in, but with a little more pressure, he slid the head of his cock inside.</p><p>“Fuck!” The bard shrilled as his eyes slammed shut and his head thumped deep into the pillow.</p><p>Geralt stopped, worried he’d hurt the other. He was about to speak when his love’s eyes flew open and a heated look pierced him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop now! Fuck me!” Jaskier commanded, his soft voice was low and full of desire.</p><p>Nodding, the witcher pushed in, feeling the tightest grip around his cock that he’d ever felt.</p><p>Jaskier screamed, partially in pain as Geralt’s cock was the largest he’d ever taken in, but it felt so good to be filled so fully. No one else had ever made him feel so good.</p><p>The witcher wanted to stop as he didn’t want to hurt his lovely bard, but if he kept pushing, hopefully he could find the sweet spot that would turn it all to pleasure.</p><p>And then it happened. Jaskier’s scream turned to pleasurable moans as he arched his back, burying his head farther into the pillow than before. Geralt had found the bundle of nerves. He grinned wickedly as he pulled a bit out and slid back in to hit the spot again.</p><p>The bard screamed again, but it was all pleasure. He felt so hot, his whole body throbbing in response to his lover sliding in and out. He wanted to talk, to praise his love, but no thoughts would stay.</p><p>Geralt noticed the other had stopped touching his breasts, but considering the pounding he was about to give Jaskier, he doubted his love could stay focused. He pulled out and thrust back in, still at a leisurely pace, but hard enough that his balls slapped against the bottom of the other’s ass. He felt the wet folds dripping on his cock, adding more lubricant to the oil heating up with the friction.</p><p>It was a heady feeling, fucking in and out of his love’s ass. Something he’d never dared to admit that he wanted, until now. <em>Gods forgive me, but I want to hear Jaskier beg, beg for me to fuck him into the bed. </em>So he kept the pace slow, feeling the pressure build up in his belly. He knew it wouldn’t take very long for his release once he started moving faster, so kept at an agonizing slow pace.</p><p>Jaskier was lost in the sensation, but a strong need grew in him. He needed more, he needed to be fucked, hard and wild. Hooking his ankles behind the other’s head, he tried to thrust up onto his lover’s cock.</p><p>Geralt laughed down at the futile attempt and grinned at the frustration on his bard’s face. “What is it, little lark?”</p><p>Jaskier just growled as he struggled to move faster under the other’s languid body. Words were currently beyond his capacity.</p><p>The sound was nowhere near the witcher’s low pitch, but it still lit a fire in him, burning his blood. He wanted to give in, but not yet. He needed to hear it. “Use your words, my sweet bard.”</p><p>Trying to get any thought to stick, Jaskier’s mouth opened and closed a few times before rushed syllables flew out. “Fuck-me-hard! Now!”</p><p>Geralt was tempted to get more out of his lover, but his blood was boiling, his skin felt feverish and his release was imminent so he shifted forward as he thrust down, hard into his love’s tight asshole. He pistoned in and out, wringing sweet cries from his songbird, his Jaskier. It was one particularly high note that made him crash over the edge. He drove deep, dragging across the bundle of nerves so the other would feel good as he released wave after wave, filling his bard’s ass.</p><p>It took all of his willpower not to collapse on the other. Geralt forced his eyes open, not sure when he’d close them. Jaskier’s chest was heaving, but his breathing was slowing. Gently, he lowered his love’s legs to the bed as he knelt, sitting back between the shapely calves.</p><p>Lightly, Geralt caressed his bard’s thigh causing a shiver rolled through the other’s body, his breath hitching. The witcher shook his head. Damn, Jaskier was oversensitive, which didn’t bode well for the last part. Stilling his hand, he kept it on the other’s knee, hoping it would help calm his lover.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jaskier opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” He chuckled. “You ready?”</p><p>The bard tilted his head to the side. “For what?”</p><p>An eyebrow raised. “For you to fuck me.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes went wide and he gulped. “You, really, um, still want to?”</p><p>Geralt furrowed his brow. “Why wouldn’t I?” The other man opened his mouth to speak, but Geralt continued, “I want my bard back.”</p><p>Jaskier left his mouth open for a moment and then asked quietly, “Your… bard? As in, I really belong to you? You weren’t just saying sweet nothings while we were, you know, intimately getting to know each other?” Taking a quick breath, he continued. “Does this also mean that you belong to me? Like a pair, a couple, lovers…”</p><p>Geralt sighed and tried to glare at the other’s rambling, but couldn’t quite find it in himself. His body was heavy, satiated and tired. “Yes, Jaskier. Fuck. I can’t,” he paused, struggling with the words his heart desired. “I want you in my life. I need you. But not like this.” He gestured to the other’s soft body.</p><p>“Oh? You weren’t complaining a bit ago.” He winked.</p><p>Chuckling, the witcher leaned forward and captured his lover’s mouth for a brief kiss before kissing down his neck. He ran his hands up the other’s legs. Jaskier shuddered beneath him and moaned low. He slid his hand over the other’s still hard cock as he kissed down his smooth neck and buried his face between his breasts.</p><p>Jaskier moaned, “See, you’re gonna miss those.”</p><p>Grunting in response, he continued kissing down to the purpling shaft straining against the metal ring. He blew softly across the tip.</p><p>The bard groaned and arched up. “That’s pure torture, there! Not fair!” he gasped.</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt sat up and reached for the bottle of oil at the end of the bed. It thankfully hadn’t been knocked onto the floor.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched as he watched his love coat his fingers with oil. <em>I dreamed of him fucking me, but never thought he’d ever let me…</em></p><p>Grinning, the witcher reached behind himself and shoved two fingers up his hole. He growled as he kept his eyes locked on the other’s. He quickly added another finger, scissoring to open himself wide, “Are you ready to fuck me?” He groaned as he sped up his fingers, moving them in deeper.</p><p>Jaskier nodded and whined. “Yes, please! I wanna fuck you. I do!”</p><p>A wide grin spread across Geralt’s face as he gave up on trying to widen himself more. He wanted to feel Jaskier’s sweet cock splitting him open. Removing his fingers, he straddled his lover’s hips. Quickly, he grabbed the ring and slid it off the engorged cock. As it slipped off, the ring grew wider, going back to its original size. He contemplated it for a moment before tossing it back into the box.</p><p>“Please, please.” The bard was whimpering under him.</p><p>The witcher slowly lowered onto the other’s cock, the tip spearing him, stretching him. He would have preferred to go faster, harder down on it, but he was afraid of hurting his love. And he wanted to make sure the other enjoyed this. But he shouldn’t have worried. Jaskier was writhing in pleasure as he slid all the way to the hilt.</p><p>“Yes! Oh gods! Yes!” Jaskier sang.</p><p>Geralt shifted his hips down, loving the full feeling. His bard was not a small man, in any way. His love just seemed smaller due to how big he was in comparison. As he rode, he knew this was something worth repeating. Especially with how quick Jaskier’s climax was coming.</p><p>“I’m almost, almost!” He breathed raggedly, hands fisting in the sheets.</p><p>The witcher used the powerful muscles in his legs to lift himself up and down the long length of Jaskier, loving the full feeling and the beautiful song his bard was singing below him. He shifted slightly and felt a jolt flash up his spine as the cock hit the bundle of nerves. He did it again, feeling lightning ricochet throughout his body as he gasped. “Jaskier!”</p><p>The bard’s back arched as he screamed and Geralt pounded down, grinding, and squeezing his ass tight. Jaskier’s release came hot and deep inside the witcher. They moaned in unison at the feeling.</p><p>A tingle of magic forced the witcher’s eyes down over the body below him. Breasts disappeared and a thick dusting of hair flowered across his chest and down his stomach. Curves straightened into angles. Stubble grew on his chin and out popped a small Adam’s apple on his neck.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes met Jaskier’s, who licked his lips nervously as his breathing slowed. “Do you like what you see?” the bard whispered.</p><p>“Hmmm.” The witcher leaned down and kissed the other. Slowly, he ran his tongue across his lover’s lips, pressing slightly at the seam. Jaskier opened his mouth and he darted his tongue in, swirling around his mouth and tongue. At the same time, he lifted himself off the bard. They both moaned at the sensation and loss of closeness. But he lay down next to his bard and wrapped his arms around him, pulling them chest to chest.</p><p>Closing his eyes, the bard murmured. “Guess that’s that. Now you’re stuck with all-male Jaskier.”</p><p>Geralt nuzzled his lover’s neck. “Hmmm, two out of three holes isn’t bad.”</p><p>Jaskier started choking. “Wait, did you just… tell a joke?”</p><p>He lifted his hand and put a finger to the other’s lips. “Shut up.”</p><p>Chuckling, the bard nestled into his lover’s embrace. “Hmmm, we’ll see who wears that ring next.”</p><p>“Yes, we will,” he murmured back.</p><p>---</p><p>In the oval mirror hanging in a grand bedroom, the image of Geralt and Jaskier cuddling on the bed shone bright as blue energy flowed from it. Across the room, Lord Liteff and Elloma cuddled in a luxurious bed befitting the room. The covers were pulled up to their waists. The energy streamed towards Elloma, into her mouth. Her eyes were closed while her lord watched her solemnly. He ran a fingertip around her breasts while one of her hands was below the sheets, slowly stroking his cock. As the energy tapered off to nothing, the mirror went dark and she closed her mouth.</p><p>“Was that tasty and filling?” he murmured in her ear as he dragged his hand to her other breast.</p><p>She sighed contentedly. “Yes. I knew luring a witcher here would be worth the risk. That was an especially exquisite happy ending.”</p><p>He snorted. “You do realize...”</p><p>She opened her eyes and glared at him, “Yes, yes. He’s a witcher. His life is full of danger.” Rolling her eyes, she smiled. “Well, it hasn’t killed the bard yet. And now they can continue together with a bit more sunshine to brighten up all the doom and gloom of their life.”</p><p>He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek with his hand. “It’s a wonderful gift, my love. Though, I wasn’t sure it would work.”</p><p>“You doubted me,” she gasped, pulling away from him with her mouth downturned.</p><p>“Nonsense,” He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. “I believe fully in you and your power.” He kissed her lightly on the lips and she melted into him. When they broke apart, he shook his head slightly, “I wasn’t convinced the witcher would be swayed at all. I figured he’d leave the bard to live with the enchantment, especially with how complicated you made it. I’m still surprised you left the bard with his cock. And then to undo the enchantment…” he chuckled, “Well, that truly was a test of the witcher’s stamina.”</p><p>She giggled; a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “It really wasn’t all that involved. I left the bard his cock because it was the one thing he was hesitant about losing in the transformation. That also made it easier for me to craft the release of the enchantment. The bard merely had to relieve his cock inside someone else, anyone else, and it would have broken the enchantment.”</p><p>His jaw dropped. “But you said...”</p><p>“I know what I said,” she chuckled low and kissed him on the cheek. “The witcher was emotionally constipated. Physical intimacy brings the walls down and leaves the heart vulnerable. I wanted to make sure he was truly worn down and able to express himself. So I figured three times would be plenty. More than enough to re-energize me.” She giggled again. “And lots of fun!”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so generous.”</p><p>“I know! And now the bard will have another interesting story to sing, though mayhap he’ll keep this one to him and his witcher.” She murmured as she slowly crawled onto him and slid herself onto his cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>